The Eevee Games
The Eevee Games in an adventure series, slightly based of the Hunger Games. It contains slight violence and a little bit of love. Series made by Storyteller Pika. Plot Every once in a while, a dark mysterious game called "The Eevee Games" is hosted by a sneaky mastermind. The goal of this game is for the Eeveelutions to excecute eachother and get out this game of death as the last one surviving. This time, 9 new Eeveelutions are called into this death game. However, the personalities of these Eeveelutions make this game a whole different story. Who is the mastermind, and why does he do this? Characters '''Yuuko the Espeon: '''Yuuko is the main protagonist of the series. Yuuko is overal nice and caring, and kinda has the role of Madison's big sister, as well as being her best friend. Even though she is nice and caring, she can turn into a cold blooded battler once needed. Age: 18 '''Madison the Eevee: '''Madison is the youngest of all contestants. Madison wears a special everstone around her neck, to prevent herself from evolving. Madison is very stubborn and deals allot with moodswings, which is normal for her age. She might have a ''tiny ''crush on Kai. Age: 15 '''Kai the Umbreon" '''Kai is very cold-hearted, since he grew up on the streets. Kai knows how to win a battle and isn't afraid to die. Even though his cold aditude, he grows more warm and open when talking to Madison. He always tries to protect his new friends. Age: 17 '''Hunter the Jolteon: '''Hunter is a pretty avarage teenager. He doesn't have any special problems like most of his friends do, nor does he have a rough past. Hunter is an avarage battler, and is always a bit in the background. Age: 19 '''Mistique the Leafeon: '''Mistique is a nice, avarage girl, who loves nature. She has a fear of water, which Kioro helps to overcome. She loves sunbathing. Age: 16 '''Kiori the Vaporeon: '''Kiori is not the... erm... the brightest light of the group. Kiori stands out to survive due his stupidity, but he is really not so bright. He once had a talk with Kai, which led to nothing but confusion in Kai's head. Age: 17 '''Kendall the Flareon: '''Kendall had a rough past, losing his sister. Due that, he always tries to protect the people he cares about, not willing to lose a beloved one again. He wouldn't kill, even if he had to. Age: 18. '''Julie the Sylveon: '''Julie is (or was) studying at the university to become a nurse. Due that, she knows a lot about healing and stuff. If she didn't, some of the Eeveelutions would've died soon. She is Mackenzie's twin sister. Age: 19 '''Mackenzie the Glaceon: '''Mackenzie has a few mental problems, and she wouldn't hestitate to kill either. She is cold blooded and has the intentions to win this game. ''I want to be the winner of something once ''she said to Yuuko. She is Julie's twin sister. Age: 19 Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8